Young Justice Unlimited
by FlashWally22
Summary: A story that I did a few years ago that got taken down. But, is back after I found it again. Read the Rated M Megally story that in my opinion should have happened in the cannon. Warning, this is an AU and is a Megan x Wally. Don't like it? Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Young Justice**_

_Hey, this is my original Megally story that I made a few years ago. I finally found it. Now, if you think this is a rip from PyroJohn19, then just to let you know. It is not, it is my own piece and I am PyroJohn19 technically. My old account was taken down because of MA stories. So, I hope that you like this. Now, there are a few chapters missing and so I will make new chapters after chapter 8. Also when I wrote this story is was shortly after the episode that introduced Artemis to the team. Only that this story takes place a couple years away. So, this story is void of some canon from the show. But, then again this is fanfiction, come on!_

Miss Martian was flying and lifting objects with her telekinesis at the criminal named Shadow Thief that had gotten the DNA of her Uncle Martian Manhunter. Shadow Thief turned the corner and Miss Martian couldn't see him, then she activated her telepathy to sense Shadow Thief. Suddenly, a figure leaped with a kick toward Miss Martian, Kid Flash turned the corner and ran in a circle to make a quick wind wall block the attacker.

The attacker landed and stood up wearing a Domino mask that was silver with a silver pair of military pants with a black utility belt with a pair of black combat boots. His abs were chiseled from stone and his left peck had tattooed on it an emblem of a wing that was painted in silver. He pulled out of his utility belt a nunchuck and began using it. Miss Martian then used her telepathy to scan him and she saw nothing past the mask.

Suddenly, the boy whipped the other stick and three shuriken flew at Miss Martian. The boy grinned as one of them light on fire in mid air having phosphorous inside it raining out setting the air ablaze. Miss Martian tried to shield herself and shrieked in fear as she felt her heart leave her body. She began to fall, Kid Flash ran up the wall pushing Miss Martian up and over onto the roof. Kid Flash slipped and fell a couple of stories; Miss Martian leaned over the side in fear of Kid Flash's life.

Kid Flash then had his hand grabbed by a swinging Robin, the kid then flipped over an arrow that came from Artemis. In mid flip he pulled out a sphere and tapped the top then tossing it, the sphere blasted many flaming needles in every direction. Miss Martian stood in dead fear as a few were about to strike her, Kid Flash then let go of Robin's hand and started vibrating at extreme speed. As he landed he ran forward running through the wall of the building and running to the top of the building busting through the door, he leaped tackling Miss Martian off the roof. He turned and hit the ground hard with Miss Martian in his arms as he then said in pain, "Oooh, everything okay?" Miss Martian lifted her head up as she pushed herself up and stared at Kid Flash.

Superboy landed and said, "Damn, he's gone, how did he do that?"

Aqualad came running up said, "So, we lost Shadow Thief. So what was going on here?"

Robin then said, "Other than Kid Flash showing off for Miss Martian, there was a kid that was almost as good at martial arts as me."

Miss Martian then defended Kid Flash, "No, it wasn't like that, I was saved by Kid Flash."

Artemis then said, "Why did he have to save you it was just **fire**, could have easily dodged it."

Miss Martian then screamed in fear of the very word said, "NO! I mean please don't talk about it as if it were nothing. You see we Martians are deathly afraid of it. It is our weakness, a few ashes and our immunity system becomes dangerously weakened, making us vulnerable to sickness. Just imagine what it would do to a Martian that got a full flame, we would burn to ash."

Kid Flash then said, "Whoa didn't think of that actually. Hey um could you get off me, it'd look less embarrassing, unless you want to stay on beautiful?"

Miss Martian got off of Kid Flash and he tried to prop himself on his right arm only to cringe and moan in pain. Robin examined his arm carefully and said, "Well, you're going to be on the inactive roster for a while. Don't worry; we'll get some of the other members to pull some more weight."

Kid Flash then said, "Don't tell me I broke my arm?"

Robin nodded and said, "Look on the bright side; you can work on your asking yourself out to that Fall Formal."

Kid Flash then replied, "Very funny."

Robin then said, "Miss Martian, telekinetic move Kid Flash to the ship." Miss Martian nodded and began moving Kid Flash to the ship.

At Mount Justice the team came in with Kid Flash being levitated to the infirmary, Martian Manhunter walked up to Kid Flash and said, "I must thank you for rescuing my niece."

Kid Flash said, "Not a problem, but I really could get a doctor."

Martian Manhunter then said, "Of course, this way."

A couple of hours later Robin was sitting on the couch with Starfire sitting by him. And Kid Flash walked out with a caste on his right arm, he was going to his room when Megan went to him she asked, "Hey, Wally, so do you need anything? I'll make you some chicken noodle soup."

Wally replied to the girl, "Sorry, but I got to look through my school's student directory to see if I can ask anybody to the Fall Formal."

Megan felt bad as she walked over to where Robin and Starfire were. Robin was wearing his usual as where Starfire was wearing a red tank top with a jean skirt and long red boots with blue laces to match her skirt. Starfire then asked Robin, "Robin, I was wondering if I could go with you to your private school's Fall Formal."

Robin said, "Sure Starfire, hey Megan, why do you look so down?"

Megan answered his inquiry, "Wally saved my life and he doesn't even want my soup."

Robin then said with a sigh, "Listen, Megan it's not your soup it's the fact that the Fall Formal is a required event and Wally doesn't have a date. Wally was hoping to stay on the active roster to have an excuse not to go, when he broke his arm his plans went to ruins. Don't worry, you can make him some soup and I'm positive that he'll eat it."

Megan then asked him, "Is not having a date a bad thing?"

Robin then said, "Look outside and inside the team he'll be the butt of everyone's jokes for at least a month and then some."

Megan then got a determined look upon her face as she went towards Wally's room. Megan knocked on the door, and Wally opened it, "Sorry, about earlier, if you are making soup I'll take some."

Megan then said with embarrassment, "Did you find a date for your Fall Formal?"

Wally replied to her question with a simple one word answer, "Nope."

Megan then said, "Can I go with you?"

Wally had been walking back in when he heard this and turned around, "You want to go with me?" Wally turned around and said, "Uh, yeah sure if you would be interested, but uh no Superboy. It's a one on one date thing."

Megan giggled and said, "I know what a date is, so what attire is worn to this formal?"

Wally then said, "Well, you wear a dress but the fashion style I'm not so sure, maybe Starfire would be some help she's gone with Robin twice."

Megan nodded and said with a smile, "I hope this repays you."

Megan then turned on her heel and walked away as Wally banged his head against the door, "Great you idiot, a pity date. But, you already accepted, it'd just be plain wrong to refuse her."

Aqualad walked up and saw Wally banging his head, "What is wrong Wally?" Wally then looked at Aqualad while his head was against the door, "Did you get off of another mission?"

Aqualad then said, "No, I just went out for a swim. Anyways, what's wrong?"

Wally then said, "I was just asked out on a pity date by Megan."

Aqualad then said, "How do you know that?"

Wally looked at him as he lifted his head off the door, "She said and I quote, 'I hope this repays you.'"

Aqualad then said as he winced, "Oh, that had to hurt; well maybe I could help you out by teaching you a gentleman like conduct. Women from Atlantis really like it, perhaps Martian women do to."

Wally then said, "Hey, I can do gentlemen I just choose not to, look I'll accept your help, but not a word about this to the guys." Aqualad nodded and the pair walked into Wally's room.

Artemis who was against the wall around the corner smiled. She wore a green shirt with a pair of blue jean pants and black stilettos. She thought to herself _He really does like her if he is willing act his age for her. Then again 15 year old boys can be very immature._ _Well, even though I don't like him, I think the only reason why Megan likes Superboy is cause he's different from everyone else. Then again he has taken a shine to the 3 week newbie Wondergirl. I think I'll help her out by pointing out the obvious person for her, I mean he's decently cute, he cares, and he can be courteous._ With that thought Artemis went off to go see Megan.

The com links came on with Batman's voice, "Everyone in Mount Justice base report to the meeting room."

Everyone arrived to see Batman standing with Mr. Terrific, some of the members that came were newer members of Young Justice after a year of being only six members they had to expand to make sure they could accomplish all their missions that they were being assigned. Other than the original six there came several more members.

One of the members was a West African that had a spider tattoo on his chest, he wore a white do rag with eye holes on his head. He wore a pair of black pants with no shirt which showed his tattoo.

Beside him was a white male with a red vest on top of a white t-shirt with a pair of black pants, his shades were the same as Robin's, he also wore a pair of military combat boots.

Beside him was Zatanna the daughter of Zatara the famous wizard of the JL. Beside her walked up Rocket from Dakota. A girl stood with Superboy beside him, it was Cassie Sandsmark aka Wondergirl.

Batman then said, "Young Justice as you've began to call yourselves a little over a year is the largest teen hero organization other than the Teen Titans and you have proven yourselves time and time again that you are worthy to called heroes. And it's my honor that I'd like to introduce two new members to the team. Please, welcome Detective and Supergirl. Girls come out please."

A blonde wavy haired girl came out with blue eyes; she wore a white shirt with blue short shorts and black high heels. Beside her walked up a brunette cut short that had no face. She wore a black tank top and a pair of kakis.

The blonde girl went first, "Hey, I'm Supergirl or Kara, Kal-El's cousin as well as Kon-El's. So, I hope that I will fit in here."

The next girl then said, "I'm Detective, the former apprentice to the Question."

Wally then thought to himself _Great more newbies, hopefully Robin can keep an eye on them. _Megan then said, "Hey, didn't you just hear her? She trained with the Question."

Wally then turned to her and said, "What were you doing in my head?"

Megan then said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm sorry."

Megan then thought _I completely violated his trust without any preparation; oh no I have to talk to Uncle J'onn._

After the meeting was over the team dispersed, Megan went to her bio-ship and contacted J'onn. J'onn came up on the screen and said, "Yes, M'gann, what is it?"

Megan then said, "Uncle J'onn, I just read Wally's mind without meaning too, and this isn't another assume everyone talks telepathically. This was a full blown privacy; I didn't even try to enter his mind. It just happened, Uncle J'onn I think I'm Attuning."

J'onn then said, "This is good news M'gann, why are you so worried?"

M'gann replied to him sad, "He thinks I'm giving him a pity date to the Fall Formal, and before the Attuning I think I was. Now, I like him, why does the Attuning have to be so difficult?"

J'onn then said, "You know that the Attuning happens a few weeks before the 17th birthday of every Martian, it is what makes us find the potential mates. Those who aren't attuned to our individual minds will receive brain damage from too much exposure to our brain waves when aroused. So, to prevent this you must be claimed before your telepathy gets out of hand, and you know what that means."

M'gann then said with disappointment, "I do, but what if I don't love him?"

J'onn then said, "Listen, I know you go for romance novels cause they entertain you into thinking that love comes at first glance, but it doesn't those are crushes. Love comes from learning how to deal with someone as a whole not just for their good qualities, maybe if you date Wally you'll find out that he can actually give you what your are looking for. Give love a chance to find its way, that is what your Aunt M'yri'ah used to say."

M'gann then said, "But, he just seems so immature, I mean I'm not impressed. And he's not that strong, I mean yeah sure he's funny so that's a plus. But, Superboy, is just so hunkyyyy. I mean."

J'onn then said, "Listen, M'gann ask yourself this question what separates the Superboys from the Kid Flashes. And remember, if your aunt married based on looks, would I be your uncle? By the by you're immature for a Martian girl as well."

M'gann then said with disbelief, "By the by?"

J'onn said, "I was trying to use Earth culture."

M'gann smiled and said, "Stick with home, Uncle J'onn, bye."

Megan walked out and flew to went to Wally's door when Artemis said, "Hey, I got to talk to you about your date with Flash Boy."

Megan then said, "His name is Kid Flash, and what do you need to talk to me about?"

Artemis said, "How boys act, they have a fragile ego and even if they won't admit it they do need to back up what they say other wise is makes them look bad in their minds. So, I know that this is a pity date, but maybe if you give it a chance it will be better than that. I'll admit it, I don't like Wally at all. I can barely stand the guy but, if he truly likes you then he'll show up in his best suit with his best ride possible just for you. It's not how the guy lifts mountains, speed of light, can solve the reason why the Back Street Boys disappeared from main stream. All that matters is the person as a whole alright? By the way Wally is begging Flash for a ride to Fall Formal."

Megan then said, "I think that I'm not going to make this a pity date, I mean there are a few things that are great about him. He's brave, funny, knows how to make a girl feel like she's the prettiest in the room, fast and can admit to needing help. I don't know what makes Super boy so much more impressive other than the fact that he's an alien like me and he is so dreamy as well as hunkyyyy. Ahem, well I'm going to the mall in town to pick out a dress, want to come with me?"

Artemis said, "Yeah, sure so what color do you think you're going to wear?"

The pair of girls went to the mall with Starfire where they were trying on different dresses. Megan was a white girl with long red hair and blue eyes wearing her usual human clothes. Megan saw outside of the store Superboy with Wondergirl, they were talking and laughing when Wondergirl grabbed his hand, Superboy did absolutely nothing to refuse this gesture if anything he seemed almost happy from it. Megan's heart saddened with her face, Artemis was wearing green tank top with a jean skirt and black shoes looking at a green dress. She saw the event and put the dress back, she walked over and put an arm around her friend. She smiled and said, "You know I think I found the perfect dress that'll blow Wally's eyes out." Megan smiled back maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

The night of the dance Wally walked out of his room with a red suit with a black tie and brown dance shoes. His right arm was still broken and in a caste with a sling, it had been signed by all the team members alter egos like Conner Kent. Aqualad walked out from behind him and said, "Looks good on you, now we just need the Corsage." Aqualad pulled out a box with wondering eyes; he opened it to see a red flower that had withered style petals with blue pistols inside. It was on a red band and had a small decorative chain of silver with a diamond shape medallion hanging from it. The medallion was red with a gold symbol that didn't match any of Earth's symbols.

Aqualad said, "This has to be a flower from Mars, how did you get it?"

Wally then said, "Well it's called the Q'jiyma flower or the Attuning Flower something that is presented to a female Martian before her 17th birthday. So, the Martian Manhunter says and it is considered to be very romantic cause one has to complete a trial of danger for said woman. Usually it's to go to Mars and climb the highest mountain then dig into the mountain side with your bare hands and no powers til you find this under ground growing flower. But, my feat of fire was good enough, so he gave me his that he got for his wife."

Aqualad was astonished, "You really do care for her don't you?" Wally then said, "Look, I may be the 'He'll hit on anything with a skirt' guy, but I'm sincere about my feelings for Megan. To be...she's just perfect; when I call her beautiful I mean her entirety not just her looks. You know what I mean. Don't you Robin?"

Robin walked out wearing a plain tux and said, "He's right Kal. I've known Wally for years long before we joined as a team and before I met you. He's gone about cute and hot girls, but the way he looks at her I've never seen this playboy had for any girl except for his Ex-Jinx and she broke his heart. I believe Wally is really sincere in his feelings; he's definitely serious."

Wally then said, "Yeah, I've known you for four years and you still won't tell me your first name."

Robin then said, "I've been dating Starfire for 2 years and she still doesn't know my name. But, I plan on telling her tonight, as a present of trust."

Wally then grinned, "Yeah, but could you ever take off the glasses?"

Robin then said, "Not for you or anyone alive, my identity is to be hidden at all times. First rule of Bat protocol."

Wally then said, "You know what I think it's just a fetish that the Bat installed in you. I mean I think Catwoman likes it."

Robin then said, "What are you talking about? Batman would never be associated with her, she's a thief."

Wally then said, "The guy can take down Black Mask, Mr. Freeze and Bane in one fight by himself; but, can't catch a burglar that steals cats and things that look like 'em? Dude, guy is totally crushing on her and whether or not he knows it he's crushing. Now, I'll see you later, I have a date with the most beautiful woman in Happy Harbor."

Wally strode down the hall, in Megan's room. Megan was looking in the mirror, all across the floor were magazines of different swimsuit models and dress catalogs. Artemis was in the room looking at the six different dresses the Megan got herself. Megan shaped shifted to a busty blonde in her 20's and Starfire shook her head. 18 year old brunette with a bun, 21 year old red head with a twin tails, then a black haired with twirled pig tails; all these received a shake. Then Megan heard a knock on her door, she quickly panicked as she grabbed a dress and shape shifted into a slime that went inside the dress; she began the process to shape shift into a human form. The door opened to show a B-cup, brown eyes that had red eye shadow applied, red haired goddess that was lightly tanned with a bun in the back with the two sides bicep length. She wore a strapless red dress that hugged her curves well showing off her hour glass figure with a gold necklace.

Wally's eyes were wide with his brows shoot up to his hair line, Artemis grinned at her work. Megan was speechless at how mature looking Wally looked and how he even was holding the box with the Q'jiyma flower. She then said, "You look very handsome Wally, what do you think of me?"

Wally was speechless still; Aqualad walked up behind him and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes twice. No reaction, Megan panicked and said, "I must look hideous."

Artemis nearly face palmed herself until Roy said, "Nonsense, you look gorgeous, Megan. Wally just has no sense in his head, I might even replace him."

Wally then shook his head, "The hell you are, I mean, Megan would you like to take ride to Happy Harbor High School for the Fall Formal?"

Megan smiled with relief and impressiveness at how Wally bowed with his arms signaling her to go first. Megan then giggled slightly and said, "Um, Wally I think its common curiosity to place the corsage on the date's wrist."

Wally then said, "Oh, right um sorry. There we go, and if you could take my good arm I'll escort you to out ride."

Megan took his arm and Wally said, "I know that being a Martian means that you'll need to be on low profile, but honestly I prefer your other form."

Megan blushed at the comment and then said, "So, that I don't change any time during the night or during times that I'm seen with you could we get a picture together?"

Artemis took out her cell phone and said, "Say cheese guys." The pair smiled as they got their picture taken.

They went down the hall with Starfire behind them, Aqualad then turned to Artemis and said, "You were right."

Artemis then said with a load of arrogance, "Of course, (admittedly sounding) buuuut I could not have done it without your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer to Young Justice**

_Alright if you are going to give a review guest or not, then guess what. That means you secretly like the story and that won't let you get me down. Cause I know deep down that you wouldn't click on this story less if piqued your interest. Which means deep down that you like Megally. So, for those who want to say, keep it on your lap top or you are idiot for thinking that Megally could happen are just saying 'Keep going, this is a cool story.'. Thank you for your reviews!  
_

Outside of the school was limo that took up the length of 6 cars, out of a phone booth walked a line of Young Justice Heroes that were dressed in dresses or suited up in different colors of suits. Starfire was wearing a purple dress with long white gloves that had a bit of frill at the left shoulder cloth. The pair of dates walked up to the limo and out walked Alfred, "Evening, Master Robin, Wally, Kory and Megan this way."

On a roof were standing three figures in the shadows, the one that was in the front walked forward into the light of passing by helicopter that was on a car chase. It was the boy that had used fire shuriken against Miss Martian, he stood and grinned as he ran forward and leaped from the top of the Sky Scraper. He dove down pulled out a grappling hook gun and pulled the trigger, he flipped the switch pulling him to the ground faster and faster. He then pulled out Sai and threw it down to cut the rope, he then ten feet from the ground, reloaded the grappling hook gun and pulled the trigger to latch onto the building through a window. He was jerked by the sudden activating of the hook, he let go as the rope pulled him up. He landed on both feet, he grinned as he walked up to a bike that was parked by the side walk. He got on the bike and started it; he then tapped the dash of the bike.

A hologram came up and he said in a voice that was that of Robin's, "So, you two get the Martian DNA, while I handle their back up? Try not to mess this up, one them has a broken arm it can't be that hard."

The figures nodded as they got ready to get off the building. One of them walked over to a guild line that linked to a boat by the Harbor, he attached a clip and glided on down.

The other one sprinted off the building and was literally running on air down ward, he touched the ground and kept running cracking the pavement behind him having it explode with chunks of stone behind it.

After passing under a street light appeared to be a blue leotard and upon the chest was a symbol of several electrons, the figure wore a blue bicyclist helmet with black eye guard person that was moving faster than the speed of sound. The figure on the guide line unclipped the clip as soon as he was over water. He was seen by the light off of one of the Coast Guard boats, he was black skinned with black sleeveless scuba suit with no fins. Upon his right arm were three symbols that were tattooed on it. He landed in the water and swam deep underwater towards Mount Justice.

* * *

At Happy Harbor Middle School, the music was wild and the kids were shaking. Wally was sitting down with a platter full of pizza. Megan looked at him a little off put, "Don't you want to dance?"

Wally then said with his mouth full, "Wphll (swallows) Well, I do but when I'm nervous I eat."

Megan then smiled and said teasingly, "Nervous, what are you nervous about?"

Wally then said embarrassed, "I have this stupid cast and I don't know if I can show you as fine of a time as you want."

Megan smiled happy that Wally would care so much and then grinned deviously when he was not looking then said playfully, "Listen, Wally if I don't dance soon, then some other guy might come by and…" A male voice interrupted them, "Sweep you off your feet babe?"

Megan looked to see a black shirt that was so tight that it showed off his six pack, black slacks as well his red hair with blue eyes. He was so handsome that Megan then said as she heard him think _She is so beautiful it should be criminal._ Megan then looked at Wally who then said as he remembered that Aqualad told him that if a fellow man wanted to cut in it was up to the date and the man should respect that courteously, "Please, be my guest."

Megan felt a little disappointed but decided to try and make Wally jealous, "I'd love to dance with you."

The music turned to slow music and the pair started dancing the fox trot. Wally looked to his left in a bored fashion when he saw guys wearing invasion and capture tactile equipment with rifles that had small propane tanks instead of salvos. They were ready for something and Wally saw a shadow creeping along the floor, Wally got up and vibrated his left arm swigging it forward.

A shadow hand came out of the shadow with a syringe. A vibration blast came from Wally's hand and hit the shadow with so much force that the floor exploded. Megan was alarmed and saw the shadow, she tried to run but her dance partner gripped her wrists with a creepy grin as he looked up with the most disgusting look imaginable.

Two soldiers busted the doors and pulled the trigger showing fire. Megan froze and started losing her new form, Wally then tapped his ear. Wally just heard static, people were running and Wally decided to join them only in the opposite direction. He ran to join the fray; he swung his left arm in a punch at the dance partner.

The partner let go and tapped the top of a silver flat top ring on his right middle finger. The ring popped open with a blue suit; he ran in a circle around it and was wearing the blue bicyclist uniform with the electron symbols. He struck his right hand forward vibrating it, a hand sized portal opened up and he pulled his arm back to produce his helmet. He put on the helmet and vibrated both hand, a fire ball was produced.

Wally then thought _Come on Megan everything is going to be okay, but you have to put this fear behind you. I believe in you, just toss your fear to the wind. Don't think about doing it, just do it._ Megan then screamed, telekinetic waves blasted off her rippling through out the entire gym floor. The two soldiers and the kid were blasted back, the shadow then seized as Megan looked at him with red eyes and seething anger.

* * *

At the private school in Gotham, dancing wildly were Robin and Kory (I looked up online and found that Kory Anders is the human alias she uses when her alter ego). Kory was rubbing up on Robin and then the slow music came on. Robin pulled her tight to him with her back to his front. They were doing the waltz like this with his chin rest on her shoulder; she blushed ten shades of red on her tanned face.

Robin then whispered into her ear, "Koriand'r?"

Kory blushed a little more and said, "Yes, Robin?"

Robin then whispered, "We have been dating for a couple of years and you have never asked for my real name. Somehow you were fine with it and I wasn't. Well, I want to tell you now."

Kory was speechless was he really going to tell her his name, "What is your name Robin?"

Robin whispered, "Richard 'Dick' Grayson, but you can call me Dick when we are alone."

Kory smiled pleasantly as she whispered barely audible, "Dick, my dear Dick, you trust me with your name."

Just then several explosions came out in the stadium. Dick let go of Kory as Kory then had her eyes light up and her hands as well.

Dick snapped his right arm and out slid his utility belt; he pulled the jacket apart showing that the buttons were for deception as his jacket was really being held by Velcro. He put on the belt on his chest; he pulled out pair robin wings and got ready for battle.

The assailant grinned as he pulled out a pair of smoke grenades; he rolled them as then shot out smoke. Dick threw the two robin wings into the smoke; Kory rose to the air behind Dick and struck forth her two arms shooting star bolts into the smoke. A pair of Sais flew out of the smoke that forced Kory against the wall, the Sais hooks light up with red light neutralizing her star bolts.

Dick pulled out a small cylinder and spun it in his hand; a Bo Staff appeared in his grip. The assailant reached into a pair of long pouches on his pant legs, he pulled out bracers with axe blades. He slipped in his arms and got into battle position, as he with his left hand motioned for him to come at him.

* * *

Wally got up only to have the bicyclist run up behind him and put him into a sleeper hold, Wally was bucking trying to get out. Wally eventually slumped and was dropped to the floor. The bicyclist grinned as he crossed his arms while they were vibrating. He swung his arms apart; Megan flew up to dodge the cross scissor vibration blast.

She looked at the basket ball panels and directed them to attack the bicyclist. Ge grinned as he ran backwards up the wall and then the ceiling. He dropped spinning, a vortex formed around him hitting Megan. Megan slammed against the ground, the bicyclist was about to punch her when he was blasted to the opposite wall. Megan turned to see Wally on one knee breathing hard his arm balancing his left leg in the air shaking with pain. Megan looked worried until he smiled with pride, she then smiled with happiness.

* * *

At Mount Justice's beach underwater was the scuba diver minus the air tank that he had been swimming under a news copter, a duffle bag came from the copter that was attacked by an arrow. The copter veered off, on the beach standing on a rock was Red Arrow with his bow. A splash hit the water, Red Arrow then looked alarmed began running inside.

A net hit him down onto the sand, shocking him. Out walked the diver from the water, he lifted his tattoo arm across his chest and made a fist. The three tattoos glowed blue, the waves became furious as they crashed upon the side of the mountain. Red Arrow stared at the roof of water above him and the diver; an arrow flew low to the ground and cut Red Arrow free.

Red Arrow got up and smacked the diver with his bow, the bow broke in half. Red Arrow then saw Artemis leap up into the air shooting arrows like a pro; the diver on the other hand put some more strain on his tattoo arm. Droplets came from the roof of water and the droplets gathered into arrows that broke the on coming arrows. His other arm punched Red Arrow as he was in the motion to attack the diver; the face punch had Red Arrow knocked out.

* * *

Wally struggled up and saw the bicyclist run up to him, "You know Wally West the Kid Flash, you don't stand a chance against me. I'm faster, stronger and good lookinger if I do say so myself."

Megan then said with anger, "Stupider too, good lookinger isn't a word or term, and what do you mean he doesn't stand a chance. I bet he could run circles around you."

The bicyclist then said, "He can circles around me all he wants, he isn't faster than me."

Wally then said from behind, "Actually, it kinda does here have one of these."

Wally some how was at the wall and ran forward he leaped vibrating his head, snapped his head forward sending forth a head butt of vibration energy at the bicyclist. The floor broke underneath him as he fell in; Wally's head was rotating as if in a drunken state, Megan levitated him to her.

She grabbed Wally and pulled him into her hold, she then sensed his thoughts. _Maaaannn, I don't want to go to the doctor mommy. Hehehe, masturbation is the greatest conspiracy that president could like make man. LOL, have you ever wondered what that is all about? _This and other thoughts were going through Wally's head.

Megan then said, "Oh, Wally I'm worried. What should I do?"

The bicyclist's voice then came out in front of her head as she was examining Wally. His voice sounded as if he was dead on serious about getting pay back, "You should most definitely worry, up until now Electron was playing. Now, I'm freaking pissed and you know what? Screw the mission I'm bringing you back dead and killing him before your eyes!"

Megan gasped as she looked up at the hole in the floor to see floating above it was the bicyclist Electron with his thighs vibrating with fire covering his knees and lower. He looked up with his lip having blood and his left arm dangling. His eye guard was broken over his right eye giving a crazy look as he just stared in hate.

* * *

Dick then went forward as he went on the offense, the assailant leaped over the Bo Staff sweep and charge forward swinging his arms into a beheading. Kory's eyes shoot wide open in fear. Dick's Bo Staff hit one of his failed robin wings on the floor. The robin wing was pressed down on, flinging it to the wall and bouncing off. It flew hitting one of the Sais out of place on Kory's arm.

The moment of the beheading was nigh when Kory shoot forth a star bolt. The left bracer was blasted off and Dick jerked his head to the left to dodge the wrist. He then backed off dropping his Bo Staff. Dick dropped to his knees sliding back. He then put the toes of his shoes to the floor lifting him into the air. He tapped the buckle of the belt; a beep could be heard from the belt as it was obviously sending an alarm out to somewhere.

* * *

At a fancy restaurant Bruce was sitting in his best suit with a beautiful jet black wavy haired beauty across from him. Her blue eyes were piercing, she wore a silver strapless v-cut dress that showed her 86 cm cleavage, and her smile was dazzling. Just then his PDA went off as the waiter had just brought out the wine. Diana's smile turned into a frown as she said, "Oliver had the shift, what is going on?"

Bruce said, "I took a day off of the charity for this date and left the PDA for it. Not my personal PDA, sorry Diana."

He looked down to see it was a distress signal from Robin, he knew that he wasn't in any distress with Starfire he had a better track record than him so what was wrong. Bruce looked to see Diana reach for her phone as it went off, Bruce lifted an eye brow.

* * *

Inside Mount Justice, explosions went off and Wondergirl sitting with Superboy got up, she dialed her phone sense she was out of uniform. She said, "Diana, the base is getting attacked, the enemy has discovered where we base."

An explosion was heard in the back ground. Several blasts of debris hit the phone out of Cassie's hand. The roof above them began to shake as pieces fell down. Superboy tackled her as the phone was crushed by a slab of stone.

* * *

Diana's eyes were wide as she got up and said as she hung up the phone, "YJ is under attack, they must have sent operatives for the off basers."

Bruce then got up and said, "Diana I want to go with you, but-"

Diana interrupted him, "Just like I, you too have a charge and he is your responsibility like mine. We'll postpone this for later, I'll contact the charity."

The waiter then looked at Bruce who put took out a check book and made a 500,000 check and placed it in his pocket, "Not a word, thanks buddy."

* * *

Megan then closed her eyes shut as a stream of fire came from the vibrating hands of Electron. Megan then sent out a telepathic signal to anyone, _Anyone please aid we need your help, Kid Flash is down._ The fire crashed where Megan was, she opened her eyes to see the night sky. She said, "Is this M'irarose?"

Flash stood in front of her vibrating with yellow energy coming off of him, the energy soon died. Flash then said, "If that is anything like Heaven, then that would be a no. So, what the heck happened?"

A flash of light appeared as Flash turned his head as he saw Electron fly out with his legs on fire like a rocket ship.

* * *

Kory freed herself and shoot forth several star bolts at the assailant. The assailant flipped over the star bolts, and landed pulling out a pair of fold Sais. He threw the Sais with a spin as they went for Dick and Kory. Dick then pulled out a pair of robin wings and threw them. The Sais were deflected as well as the robin wings. The assailant then pulled out a Sai and balanced the point on his index finger. He then flipped it and grabbed it back the hilt, he threw the Sai soon after.

The Sai flew at Dick, the tips of the fork opened propelling an aseptic gas that lowered the reflexes of Dick. Kory fell to the ground as she was affected by the gas; the Sai flew through the gas.

A batarang from the East knocked the Sai to the ground. Batman landed pulling out two batarangs in his usual dark knight pose. The assailant threw down a smoke bomb; the smoke cleared a minute later to reveal that the assailant was gone.


End file.
